Ephemeral
by ChikaMegumi
Summary: Shinobi or not, Itachi is a human and has emotions like any other…it’s just that he locks his away. When an indescribable feeling overcomes him and a sudden lust develops, will an unexpected visitor resolve the abnormality and satisfy him? ItachixKonan


Naruto / Rated T / Complete / Oneshot / ItachixKonan / Angst & Romance / 7-24-08

_Shinobi or not, Itachi is a human and has emotions like any other…it's just that he locks his away. When an indescribable feeling overcomes him and a sudden lust develops, will an unexpected visitor resolve the abnormality and satisfy him?_

_ItachixKonan – Oneshot_

* * *

**Author's Note** –

-- Itachi x Konan (if you didn't notice) so if you hate the pairing and can't keep negativity to yourself, read no further.  
-- Akatsuki oneshot, slightly AU (duh since it's an Akatsuki romance fic), rated T for language.  
-- Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
-- Thanks & Enjoy!

* * *

**Ephemeral**

Itachi nonchalantly sipped his tea, savoring the natural essence of the warm liquid that slid down his throat soothingly while it temporarily relieved his body and mind of the tension and stress that had suddenly overcome him upon his return.

He couldn't comprehend the random impulses of self-consciousness and insecurity that often lingered when he was at home – rather the Akatsuki base. Never had he been so concerned about his physical appearance, for he wasn't pleasing anyone but himself. On missions, with his partner Kisame, he had always been perfectly at the top of his game, in total control. But now… He couldn't describe the anxiety beginning to dominate his mind, distracting himself from reality.

Itachi quickly sensed if anyone was coming before picking up the spoon that he had used to stir his tea, turning it over in his hand. He glanced at the back of the spoon, carefully examining his features, loathing the creases on his face that were constantly exaggerating his age.

He heard Deidara storm in hurriedly while releasing a series of colorful words from his mouth, causing him to stiffen slighting, regaining his composure while silently scoffing to himself. Even while living with the Akatsuki – an organization of full-fledged shinobi – there were still countless interruptions and distractions that constantly irked him.

Itachi quickly cleared the table of his mess, carefully placing the ceramic mug and spoon in the sink before proceeding to leave, avoiding Deidara before he approached.

"Itachi-san, wait," Deidara called out, breaking the chain of curses coming from his mouth, "You know where the first-aid kit is, yeah?" It sounded more like a statement than an answer.

Itachi reluctantly stopped in his tracks, glancing at Deidara questioningly – slightly amused at the blonde's behavior – a smirk breaking through his concealment. He curtly nodded, not trying to contain his sudden curiosity, "Hn…Why do you ask?"

Deidara scoffed to himself, not making contact with Itachi's crimson eyes, not out of fear but embarrassment. "Accident, yeah." He finally answered vaguely.

"There's more that you're not saying," Itachi remarked coolly, his gaze penetrating through Deidara, reading the blonde's slightly humiliated face like a newspaper headline. The glassy cerulean-blue eyes that were usually flickering with passion and pride were now clouded and looked grey-tinged, appropriately matching the scowl that adorned his face.

"Wounds, incisions, and paper cuts, yeah." He muttered under his breath with shame lingering in his response.

Itachi's eyes were still fixed on the man before him; he was foreshadowing what else he had to say.

"Konan-chan got pissed and lashed out on me, yeah, she's got real anger issues." Deidara continued simply, amusement hindering in his voice.

"In that case, it seems Konan-_san_ was improvising an assassination," Itachi retorted sarcastically, his lips blossoming into a mocking smirk. He emphasized the -san after Konan's name, correcting as well as reprimanding Deidara. With having the last statement being said, Itachi lost all interest; his amusement transforming into aggravation. With that he continued off towards his room without uttering another word.

"Wait!" Deidara stopped him, "The first-aid kit, yeah?"

Itachi didn't bother turning around and merely continued on his way, offering a single word, "Somewhere."

X

Itachi wondered what had happened between Konan and Deidara, suddenly realizing he had been contemplating about something that was none of his concern and mentally disciplined himself for even wasting his time wondering about such foolish nonsense.

When he finally arrived to the room he shared with Kisame, he immediately noticed something was out of place – besides his missing shark-like partner, who was out on a solo mission. He flicked the light switch, hoping to disturb whatever discrepancy had caught his attention, silently cursing Kakuzu – Akatsuki's cheap, not frugal, treasurer – for buying those distasteful, energy-saving lightbulbs that hardly produced more luminosity than a mere flashlight.

His Sharingan eyes swiftly scanned the vicinity before he walked towards the center of the room, expecting a pursuer to leap from the shadows and ambush him from behind.

A rustle of paper gave away the oddity's location; his trained senses automatically heard the sounds of folding and creasing of paper. He instinctively jerked his head towards the source of the movement, revealing a piece of paper detaching itself from a foreign wall hidden by the darkness; the paper was expertly folding itself into an elegant, pallid origami butterfly.

Mesmerized by the delicate paper craft, he watched attentively as it waltzed around the empty space, forming an intricate airborne performance with the shadows leaping around the room in unison. Konan immediately came to his mind along with pictures of the azure haired female, causing him to break out into a cold sweat, his pulse silently racing in his veins.

His sharp hearing suddenly detected the movement behind him; in a flash he had spun around, headlocking his intruder in an iron grip. She was stealthy, but apparently not stealthy enough. A kunai was already clenched in his fist, threatening to slit the trespasser's throat. The usual crimson gaze disappeared as eyes transformed, pinwheels spinning, displaying the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Bastard!" Konan spat instantly when her captor had finally released his arm that had been constricting her neck. She gasped for air while trying to regain her composure.

He didn't release his invader so willingly; in the process he had snatched her delicate wrists in one of his large hands, constraining her like a prisoner in handcuffs. Kunai still poised, she was in no position for restraint, he smirked in approval.

Itachi kept his guard up, sensing the pressure loitering in the air like a heavy raincloud ready to release its cargo. It seemed whatever had happened between her and Deidara might reoccur with him added into the mix. He wasn't contemplating over apprehension or the like, but merely avoiding getting his hands dirty.

"I almost startled you, didn't I?" She mocked sweetly, confidence evident in her voice.

Itachi glowered at the back of her head, noticing she didn't flinch knowing his Sharingan eyes were like daggers aiming towards the back of her skull. He wasn't sure if she was oblivious to its power or just plain stupid but was convinced it was neither. He did decide that she was very daring…perhaps a little too daring.

"I think it's the other way around." Itachi spat distastefully.

"Hmm?" She pressed, twisting and squirming to get a view of his face. Her face betrayed no emotion and it perplexed Itachi.

"I'm not aware of your affairs – nor would I want to know – therefore please leave me out of it." He responded icily while finally released his hold on the kunoichi's wrists and retracted his kunai, putting it back into its holster.

She caught him off guard, slinking close to him – so close that a magazine wouldn't be able to fit between the two. "Now, now, don't be so hasty to jump to conclusions, Itachi-san," She scolded teasingly, resisting the urge to use the "-kun" honorific instead of the nonchalant one she always used.

Seeming unconvinced and loathing their proximity, Itachi carefully pushed her forward rather than stepping back. He would not step back and allow his uneasiness to show, he would dominate and take the lead – as he would in battle. He looked into her mischievous gaze, noticing she had closed the door upon her entrance, and couldn't help feeling that he had – willingly – let himself get entangled into the black widow's web.

"Something's wrong," She stated darkly, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" He countered in defense, a ping of shock ran through his head causing him to ransack his brain for an explanation of how she could penetrate through his adamant concealment.

"What's wrong," She repeated, already knowing the answer.

"Care to explain what you're up to?" He mimicked, ignoring her insistence.

"I asked you first. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Itachi lied with a smirk to cover up his reality, wondering what Konan was trying to get at. "Stop asking questions you already know the answers to," he icily stated at an attempt to end the conversation.

"I'm sensing it's more than nothing," She purred persistently, her mask suddenly slipping away revealing a devious smile that seemed to suit her, "What is it?"

"I don't know," He finally answered honestly, wanting to avoid further discussion.

She radiantly smiled in approval and it reminded him of how his mother would always smile at him after each of his accomplishments, no matter how insignificant it was. Except this smile didn't portray motherly pride or serene delight but a pride in dominance and pure arrogance.

Satisfied, Konan crept closer to Itachi a second time, his trained senses could hear the steady beating of he heart, her pulse imitating the rhythm. Instantly upon contact Itachi pushed her away much more forcefully than the last time, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

As if gravity didn't exist, he firmly held her down to the ground. He began to massage her shoulders without loosening his grip while his hands made their way to her neck. He felt the muscle mass under his hold, expecting the slender woman to be very delicate like her origami creations. Staying one step ahead of Konan, he prepared to puncture a precious pressure point in the area if the deceitful kunoichi tried anything out of the ordinary.

Already knowing his movements as if she was reading his mind, Konan warned, "You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

His hands instantly dropped to his sides, although he hardly acknowledged her warning, he remembered how Pein-sama was her partner, and how her role in the Akatsuki must be exceptionally significant. Itachi always had distaste for the Akatsuki leader but was over educated enough to know not to show any contempt. Although Pein was a mere enigma to him, the Leader was definately a powerful one, and if anyone had brains, they wouldn't screw around with him – or his associations.

Konan interrupted his thoughts with a light evil villain like laugh that silently echoed. The sound along with her facial expression seemed to scream at him saying, "I'm _untouchable_!" Which was something Itachi wasn't used to.

He caught her off guard, not caring anymore. She had come to him, hadn't she? He let his mask shatter, revealing an impish grin of achievement while returning her previous(ly repeated) gesture. He stepped towards her, wrapping his long arms around her, the roomy sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak encircled her like a pair of wings. He did the unexpected, the unpredictable… He cupped her chin in his right hand, letting his thumb softly stroke her cheek. Swiftly, yet surely, he leaned in and his lips softly brushed hers in a short-lived, unmemorable – yet unforgetful – kiss.

Whatever ephemeral feeling that had previously occupied Itachi's mind suddenly vanished, the stress and tension slipping away on contact with his unexpected visitor.

* * *

**Author's Note** –

Hah, predictable yet unpredictable ending, eh? Kind of confusing…

First completed fanfic that was worthy of submitting, go easy on me and try to remember that these lovely characters have to be somewhat OOC since it's an Akatsuki romance which just doesn't happen normally.

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (no matter how minor) is gladly welcomed, just be sure it's in a pleasant manner with support.

Special thanks to Lin-chan for being there as my friend, beta and editor.

Hope you enjoyed.

-- CM


End file.
